


Love Until We Burn Up, Fire

by fandomworshipper



Series: Brotzly One Shots [3]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomworshipper/pseuds/fandomworshipper
Summary: Tumblr user: @brotzlyprompts ((I love them go see them))Imagine Dirk staying at Todd’s house for a while, because he can’t access his own flat for some reason.He keeps a suitcase of clothes at the agency, so he brings them with him to Todd’s apartment. However, after the first night, Dirk cannot find the suitcase. Anywhere.The only solution?To wear Todd’s clothes.Tumblr user: @dork-jently ((also love them ayyy go see them too))plot twist: todd stole the suitcase for this exact purpose





	Love Until We Burn Up, Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is tHE BEST THING so naturally I’m gonna do some meDiOCRe writing for it :3
> 
> The title is a quote from a goOD SONG - Cliff’s Edge by Hayley Kiyoko. The lovely @sayonara-yoru helped pick it
> 
> Warnings: swearing, very mild sexual tension/implications? I guess? It’s mostly just Todd thanking the universe for tight jeans. Insecure Dirk goes building scaling, which is intense.

 

‘Dirk, what the _hell are you doing_?!’ Todd shrieked, sweat beading on his forehead at the sight of Dirk Gently, his inept boyfriend, clinging to the pipes loosely secured on the bricks of the building he lived in.

‘I’m trying to get into my flat, Todd,’ Dirk said, matter-of-factly, but his voice was somehow also small, timid, and about five octaves higher than usual. Considering Dirk’s apartment was three stories up and the windows were fiddley to undo, Todd was, to say the least, freaking terrified.

‘Get down! Right now!’ He yelled, eyes wide, heart beating much too fast.

His pulse quickened yet further when, in an attempt to slide a little down the pipe, Dirk slipped an entire storey. Todd yelped, rushing forwards, and subsequently thanked the universe that Dirk had managed to grab a hold of a window ledge in his scrabbling fall.

'Todd, I appear to have got myself into somewhat of a pickle,’ He blabbered, curling in on himself.

'Yes! Yes you have!’ Todd shouted, 'and you’d better get out of it alive or I’ll be so mad- so, so angry, you have no _idea!_ You should definitely stop doing this, it worried everyone else, you know, it’s not safe-’

Todd was cut off by Dirk’s triumphant shout as he landed, both feet on the grass, completely well, after having clambered down another storey and jumped from there.

Todd blinked. And then almost immediately surged towards the taller man, enveloping him in a suffocating embrace. 'You piece of shit. God, I was _so sure_ this was gonna get you killed.’

Dirk reached up and petted Todd’s hair with one hand, wrapping the other around his boyfriend’s shaking form.

'You shouldn’t be so worried, no one was in danger-’

'We’ve talked about this, Dirk! _You_ were in danger. And I _love you!_ So much! _’_ How little Dirk valued his own life left Todd speechless with heartache. He had never, in the year Todd had known him, valued himself more than he would value an old piece of gum found under a desk or a worn down pencil well beyond the point of use. He’d even described himself as a _broken tool_ in the past.

 _I’m a tool that broke before anyone had even used it,_ he’d said.

Eyes brimming with unshed tears, Todd’s eyebrows furrowed, and he finally stepped away from Dirk to put his hands on his shoulders.

He leant in close. 'Dirk, you are amazing. You save people’s lives at least once a month. You’re kind and gentle, and beautiful, and _I love_ you. Okai?’ Dirk nodded, cheeks flushed from the compliments.

He then murmured something under his breath that Todd couldn’t quite catch.

'What?’

'I locked myself out.’

Todd shut his eyes and grit his teeth. 'My _God,_ _what_ were you _thinking_?’ His eyes flew open again. 'You _know_ I would let you stay in my apartment any time you like! _You know that!_ And yet you nearly got yourself _killed_ climbing up to get into your own in the _middle of the night?!_ ’

'I didn’t want to be a nuisance,’ Dirk uttered, a single tear spilling down his cheek, the track shining silver in the moonlight.

'Hey now,’ Todd sighed, 'I’m angry because… Because you’re so important to me, and what makes it worse is you have no sense of self preservation. You’ll do anything, _anything,_ to not inconvenience me, but I’m your _boyfriend_ and I chose to be that when you asked because I care about you _so_ much, and I don’t _mind_ being inconvenienced.’

A watery smile graced Dirk’s soft lips. 'So, um, could I… Could I come to your apartment?’

'Of course, Angel. Come on.’

He took Dirk’s soft hand in his and lead them back to his place.

—-

Finally, ten minutes and three blocks later, they were tumbling into Todd’s apartment, eyes heavy with exhaustion.

'Do you still have that suitcase?’ Dirk said through a yawn.

'Hmm?’

'You know, that suitcase of my emergency clothes? For if I have to come over, or, hypothetically, get away-’

Todd stifled a laugh. 'That ridiculous thing? Yeah, I think so. Let me go dig it out.’

Dirk flopped down on the bed in the corner, and a minute later, Todd returned with the case.

Dirk spent almost five minutes riffling through it, before frowning slightly. 'So… Small dilemma… It’s cold… And there aren’t any-’

Todd, already face down on the bed beside Dirk, turned his head to the side to grumble a muffled, 'go get whatever you haven’t got from mine.’

Blushing, eyes cast down, Dirk got up and shuffled over to the chest of drawers.

He knew by now, after having spent quite a few nights here, which draw Todd kept his pyjamas in, and quickly withdrew a pair of bottoms.

Todd’s eyes, head still on its side, gravitated towards Dirk’s torso as he pulled off his t-shirt. They’d been together for - what - 6 months now, and he still wasn’t used to being _allowed_ to look at Dirk like that. Of course, with Dirk’s consent, but Dirk most certainly was not opposed to it.

He briskly replaced his jeans with Todd’s pyjamas, loosening the waistband a little as they were quite small.

Oh.

_Oh._

Heat crawled up the back of Todd’s neck.

They were… _Tight._

But Todd definitely wasn’t complaining.

Dirk, oblivious as per usual, slunk over and slipped beside Todd, who was still fighting the growing hue of an over-ripened strawberry.

The only coherent thought able to cross Todd’s mind was, _God, Dirk should wear my clothes more often._

Although, that last remaining full sentance was wiped as Dirk snuggled into his side, pressing his face into Todd’s shoulder.

By this point, Todd’s mind was in overdrive - thoughts were short, succinct, and… Interesting. _Fuck, Christ, oh God,_ and _Dirk_ were common phrases.

'Todd, dear, are you alright?’ He murmured, right on cue.

'Yup. Let’s get some sleep, yeah?’

—-

Dirk blinked his eyes open, frowning instantly and closing them again when the light hit his pupils.

He swatted around on Todd’s side of the bed for his boyfriend, but it was empty; huh.

Sitting up, he rubbed his face and took another take at seeing - successfully not blinding himself this time.

He glanced around, and finally saw Todd in the kitchen. He yawned, got up, and walked over to him.

'G'morning, love,’ he said, voice gravelly from sleep, and slipped his arms around Todd’s waist, placing his head softly on his shoulder, 'what’re you doing?’

'Making you breakfast, lazy-ass. It’s already midday,’ Todd said, but there was no bite to his words - any sharpness was coated in so many layers of fondness and affection that it wasn’t noticeable at all.

'Bloody-’ he pulled away gently, 'I’d better get dressed then.’

Todd’s breathing halted for a second, but continued normally but a second later. He then said, 'yeah, probably.’

Dirk disappeared into the main room for less than a minute before returning, eyebrows pushed together and lip jutted out slightly in a look that Todd knew too well as 'this doesn’t make sense’.

'What’s up?’ He asked carefully.

'All my clothes are gone.’

Todd tried not to grin. 'Ah. Well, you’d better borrow some of mine.’

Dirk looked skeptical for a minute, but sighed, resigned, hiding a smile.

If he was honest, he liked wearing Todd’s clothes. They smelt very faintly of Todd, and his soap, and what fabric conditioner he used, and just, generally, the smell of comfort, _home._ Dirk couldn’t get enough of it.

Once he was out of sight of the hatch, he practically skipped over to the drawers. Smiling slightly, he pulled out the biggest pair of jeans he could see, and his favourite of Todd’s shirts - a blue plaid button up.

He also (shamelessly) grabbed a random pair of boxers, and changed quickly.

He had to physically smooth out his smile to a straight face before re-emerging into the kitchen, where even Dirk, King Of Obliviousness, noticed Todd’s breath hitch. He leant down on the balls of his feet and kissed Todd’s cheek.

'Thank you, Todd,’ he smiled.

'N-no problem,’ Todd swallowed audibly, which very nearly made Dirk giggle.

—-

'Farah? We’re here, and brought you coffee!’ Dirk exclaimed as he burst into the agency’s office, two coffees in hand, followed by Todd, with one of his own.

Farah stuck her head around the corner, before walking over and taking her cup.

'Thanks Dirk- wait.. are you wearing Todd’s clothes?’

Dirk didn’t even think before exclaiming, 'Yup!’ And sitting down at his desk to sip whatever strange tea he’d bought this time.

'I- we- it’s complicated,’ Todd blushed profusely, walking over and taking his usual, though somewhat, from an outsiders perspective, unusual, place in dorks lap.

—-

After at least four hours of Todd and Dirk doing basically nothing, and Farah, graciously, handling finances, Dirk finally brought up what he’d been meaning to have confirmed since they’d arrived.

When Farah was out getting food for them all, Dirk gave a tentative kiss to the skin where Todd’s neck met his shoulders, and said, 'so, where should I expect to find my suitcase?’

 _Shit,_ Todd thought, _he definitely knows._

'I- I don’t-’ he sighed, 'it’s under my desk.’

'Here?’

'Yeah.’

A moment passed.

'Hey, Dirk, I’m sorry, I-’

Dirk giggled. 'Its okai. It’s cute. You’re cute.’ He looked around Todd to see the blush he already knew was there, and was only mildly surprised to be kissed as he did so.

'I really love you. And you should wear my clothes more often. I like how they look on you.’ Todd whispered. What he didn’t say, but hoped was implied, was that the way Todd’s shirts hugged Dirk’s chest and slightly toned shoulder practically made Todd weak at the knees, and the too tight jeans must have been a gift for ending a war in a previous life.

Dirk seemed to get it, as his face flushed to match Todd’s, and he hid it quickly in his boyfriend’s shoulder. 'Will do,’ he mumbled, 'they smell like you. Like home.’

'And honestly, I’d quite like to borrow one of your jackets. A lot.’ Todd smiled.

'Any time you want to, if you can get into my flat, you can.’

Before Todd could point out that Dirk kept his spare keys in the desk they were currently sat at, Farah arrived back.

They contented themselves with stuffing their faces with food, and occasionally each other’s, and sometimes flicking a noodle or two and laughing.

'Yup, I’m definitely wearing your clothes more often.’


End file.
